Giving Back
by eaa x o o
Summary: Sakura hates highschool. Sasuke always rejects her and Rock Lee won't leave her alone. So what happens when shes sick of it? She takes the identity of Serena Hano the new girl in school. The girl Sasuke falls for. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Giving Back Chapter 1.

_Sept 6 Wednesday._

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm. She turned over to see 6:45 blinking along with the loud steady beeps.

'First day of school. Great. 11th grade will sure be fun…Yeah, right.' She thought as she stood up from her bed and hit the off button on her alarm.

'Year after year, it's always the same. Nothing I can do about it.' At this point she had already showered and was now putting on her uniform, which consisted of a red skirt and a red collared white shirt.

'Maybe it would be better if I was invisible. Then everything wouldn't matter.' She did as she thought. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail which she never did before. She grabbed her glasses leaving her contacts behind; lastly she stuffed her pink hair under a black haired wig. The wig was shoulder length wich had blonde highlights and side bangs. She didn't wanna look like a geek. But she didn't wanna look like herself. Sakura Haruno.

'This is perfect' she thought as she faced herself in the mirror.

She had planned this out 1 week in advance. She would take on an identity as a new student. She had told her friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten that she moved to America. Why she did this you ask? Year after year, she would get turned down by the school heartthrob. Sasuke Uchiha, then she would be stalked by her number one fan Rock Lee. The whole school knew she was a total girly girl. But deep down, she wasn't, she was pretty much a sporty tomboy. That didn't mean that she hated wearing skirts or dresses. But in the school she went to. They judged her in one glance which included her pink hair, the _unnatural _pink hair so they though. She couldn't take it again this year. This year it would different, and she knew it.

Sakura ate her breakfast, put on her shoes and made her way to school. It was weird for her to walk to school, but she couldn't be seen in _Sakura's car_. She wanted this plan to work out so much, she even changed her address.

When she reached the entrance to **Konoha High**, she took a deep breathe and walked in. There in the hallways, people in there own groups chatting and meeting up with friends they haven't talked to for the last 2 months.

"Here we go." She mumbled as she walked to her assigned locker.

Sakura knew that people were already judging on should they talk to her or leave her be. It was weird. It wasn't that she was scared that she wouldn't make friends. It's just that it was **weird** not being able to just walk up to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten and talk to them. She saw them the three of them laughing and talking. She remembered how it used to be. They had been friends for so long she didn't even remember how they became friends.

"I can't believe Sakura's not gonna be here with us this year!" she could hear Ino yell.

"It definitely wont be the same just the 3 of us." Tenten answered

"Maybe we could just get another friend? Not to replace her, but so we wont be lonely." She heard Ino explain.

"I guess. Sakura did say that she wanted us to be a group of four again." Tenten replied

"How about her?" Hinata pointed to _Sakura_

"I guess… But if she's a bad one she's outta here." Tenten said examining the black haired girl.

"Okay so let's go!" Ino said pumping her fist into the air.

Hearing the whole conversation Sakura simply giggled.

"Hey, whatsup?" Ino said as she came up to _Sakura_

"Oh, Hi. I'm Sa-Serena. Serena Hano. Nice to meet you." Sakura said as she sighed

'Nice going almost blew your cover!' Inner Sakura yelled.

"Yeah. Same here. I'm Ino. This is Tenten and this is Hinata." She said pointing to both girls.

"Hi, Serena" Tenten said with a wave of her hand

"H-hello S-serena. I h-hope y-you l-like o-our s-school." Hinata replied stuttering.

"Oh don't mind the stuttering. Once she gets to know you, she'll stop." Tenten said to Serena

"Ahah. Okay. By the way, would you guys know where room 203 is?" Sakura asked sheepishly. Of course she knew where it was, she just needed to play the part of a new student.

"Oh, that's my homeroom too. Follow me." Tenten said grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Ino." Hinata whispered when she was out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"She reminds me of Sakura."

"Same here. I mean black hair and green eyes are pretty unusual." Ino replied thinking.

"Yeah."

X

"SASUKE!" a blonde haired boy yelled waving his hand in the air

"What?" he said in an annoyed mood.

"Gosh, so grumpy. Did you hear about the new student?" he said taking a seat right beside his best friend

"No. Why should I care?" he said staring out the window

"Well, it seems like she's hanging out with Sakura's group. Now called Ino's group.

"Again, why would I care?" he said even more annoyed.

"Cause, that means she could be Sakura's replacement! Y'know the girl that always follows you around."

"Oh her, I didn't even get to know her with all my fan girls around. She seemed pretty nice."

"Whatever. You turned her down every chance you got. So now you're saying she's nice?" Naruto couldn't believe what Sasuke just said.

"Sure, but she was just another fan girl. Only liked me for my looks and money." He sighed

"True, can't tell who likes you for what." Naruto said actually sad for his friend.

X

"Well Serena, this is our homeroom. Were super lucky cause we have Kakashi Sensei as our teacher!" Tenten said happily.

"Why is he so great?" Sakura asked already knowing why.

"Because! He's always late and doesn't care what we do in class. PLUS he's super cool!" Tenten said loud enough for the whole class to here.

"That's awesome!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, definitely"

"Tenten, who's your new friend?" Naruto asked trying to find out the identity of the new girl.

"You're in this homeroom too? Damn. Thought this would be a good year too. Oh, and her names Serena."

"You're lucky to have me in your homeroom Tenten!" Naruto shouted obviously offended.

"It's Nice to meet you Naruto." Serena suddenly interrupted.

"Oh HI! Finally someone that appreciates me!" Naruto said happily

"Keep it quiet, stupid." Sasuke said coming from behind.

"Sasuke! You're always so mean to me!" Naruto yelled.

"You… look familiar. Have I met you before?" Sasuke said to Sakura examing her...

'I've seen her before...I know I have.'

"That's one of the lamest pick-up lines I've ever heard." Sakura said pissed and walked away.

'He's trying to get me now? On the first day of school no less. When I've been trying for 4 years!' Sakura screamed.

"Whoa, you just turned down the school heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten said in awe

"He's not so special he's only money and looks. Personality is SO much better."

'You're not gonna go for Sasuke this year?' Inner Sakura asked

'No. this year I'm gonna look for other guys. Guys that actually like me.'

Sasuke hearing what she said smiled. 'This girl is different she's not like all the others. She wants someone that she truly likes. Finally a girl that's actually pretty cool.'

'Sakura, you love Sasuke don't you?' Inner Sakura said finally putting everything together.

'Yeah… I do. But he'll never return the feelings he thinks I'm just another fan girl that's in love with his looks and money. But it's not that.'

'Then prove to him you're not another fan girl!' Inner Sakura screamed.

'Psh. As if he would give me the chance to even _talk_ to him.'

"Serena? You there?" Tenten called

"Huh? What?" she replied snapping back to reality

"You've been daydreaming for like 5 minutes" Tenten said walking to her desk

"Sorry…"

X

"We have 15 minutes in class left… Our teacher isn't even here yet." Sakura said her head on her hand.

"Yeah, you still need to be introduced! He better be here soon."

"Yo!" a white haired man yelled entering through the door.

"That's him?" Sakura asked

"Yeah."

"It seems we have a new student today… Serena Hano?" Kakashi said reading a paper that was on his desk

"Oh. Hi." She replied waving her hand in the air.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Come on up an introduce yourself."

"Okay…"

"Good luck." Tenten whispered as Sakura walked up the row.

Sakura was never a person who was shy. She loved being in front of people, Ino or Hinata maybe even Tenten had at least a drop of stage fright. Sakura? She could stand in front a crowd and say anything. She wasn't a person who stutters, unless under a certain condition.

"Hey, my names Serena Hano, I like dogs, hate cats, and I love candy."

"You know, I heard she's rich, she's not that bad looking either" One of the boys said nudging his friend in the stomach

"No way, dude. We can like totally get her to buy us stuff!"

Sasuke hearing this understood why she treated him like a normal person and not like some god. It's just in his mind he knew he'd seen her from somewhere before. Time and time again.

"Serena Hano" He muttered under his breathe wondering where he had heard that name from. 'Sakura Haruno? Could it be? …Nah she's a fan girl she wouldn't turn me down like Serena did.'

'You don't even know her, yet you judge her like that?' Inner Sasuke mocked

'Not you again…'

'You know there are only a certain number of times a girl will get turned down until she gives up.'

'Not true. My fan girls never give up'

'Yeah, there different. But was Sakura really a fan girl?'

'Course she was!' he snorted.

'She didn't chase you, scream your name like a lunatic, faint when you look at her, or fight other girls over who looked at who. Could she really be put down as a fan girl?'

'I didn't notice…'

'Nah, you just never gave her a chance. You were to busy being caught up as Mr. High and Mighty.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura muttered shaking him

"Huh…?"

"The bell rang, and you were just daydreaming there. So I woke you up." Sakura replied gathering her books.

"Oh. Thanks. Say what's you're next class?"

"Uh… Math."

"Same here. So I won't owe you anything for what you did I'll walk you to class."

"A-ah Thanks."

"Hn."

'Why is he so nice? He would have never said that to me before.

"I've been curious, is your hair naturally black?" he asked smirking

"Yeah."

"No its not."

"How would you know?" she said hands on her hips.

'Why is he so nice to me? Last year he would've just told me to shut up.'

"Because I know…Sakura?"

'OMG! NO WAY! NOT ALREADY!' Sakura thought panicking

"Sorry. Just that that name pops in my head when I look at you." He said scratching his head

"That's weird."

"Yeah. You're name sounds like hers a bit too."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno. I used to like her… I think."

'What…?"

"How do you think?" she said trying to find out more.

"I could stand her… You know? If it was any other fan girl walking with me I would've told her to leave. I just never noticed… till she left and I realized that I missed her." He said looking down.

"That's sad."

"Hn."

Right there, and right now there was nothing else I wanted to do. I wanted so bad to say "I'm SAKURA!" But I couldn't what would he think of me? I already made up my mind that this year would be different, and the first day… Everything was different. That moment she knew, she couldn't get over Sasuke.

'Oh, well. I'll have to try something else.'

X

**A/n: NEW STORY! I hope you like it. I dunno if there are any fics like this one. But if there is I didnt take the plot it just popped in my head. xD**

**Well I hope you enjoy this story. I really enjoyed writting this chapter. **

**R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Giving back.

_September 10_

BRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRING

'_Damn. Stupid alarm clock.' _Sakura rolled of the bed, slipped her sandals on, and made her way to the shower. When she was done she got together her uniform. She tired together her hair so that it formed a bun, she then put her wig and glasses on. _'I'm really not enjoying school. I can't even think straight anymore!'_ Sakura grabbed her bag and headed out the door. As she was walking to school she ran into Hinata.

"S-serena!"

"Hinata! Whatsup?"

"N-nothing, h-how has y-your first week of school b-been?

"It's been okay, I don't get lost anymore and I've made lots of friends."

"T-that's good. You m-must be g-glad it's F-Friday!"

"Yeah I need a break, definitely." _'Why is she still stuttering…oh yeah, she doesn't know me that well.'_

X

When Sakura reached her classroom only Naruto and Sasuke were there. _'That's weird Tenten's usually here too'_

"Hey Serena." Sasuke said waving

"Hey."

'_Sasuke and I, during the past 5 days we have become **best** friends. It's so weird, I always have to watch what I say. It's really hard for me when he talks about Sakura… but I can't give up already. It hasn't even been a week.'_

"Serena! You know I think I've seen you somewhere before!" Naruto said thinking

"Yeah you say that to me every time I walk in."

"I know. But it's because you look so familiar. But I don't know where I have seen you before."

"Naruto. Give it up. I've never seen you before!" Sakura said grinning

"Oh yeah? Sasuke pass me that yearbook please I wanna see if she looks like someone from it."

'_Crap. He might find out who I am if he looks in the year book!'_

"Don't boss me around idiot I'm not your slave." Sasuke said folding his arms.

"Whatever, I'll get it later." Naruto said hands behind his head.

'_Phew..'_

"Serena!"

"Tenten! I was wondering where you were, you're usually here before me!"

"Yeah sorry I was running late I had to go pick up something."

"Hey it's no problem."

X

BRRRRRRRRING

'_So the day is officially starting. Great.'_

When the bell rang Sakura took her assigned seat beside Sasuke.

"Serena, did you hear? Kakashi's giving us a project. It's supposed to be done in pairs."

"Yeah, right! Kakashi would never give us a project!" Sakura answer waving her hand to knock of the topic

"Whatever, but if we do get the project I am so not partners with Naruto."

"Ahaha. So you do have a funny side." She said smiling

"Shut up." he said looking away.

5 minutes late Kakashi walked through the door. "Class we have a project. It will be done in pairs and the topic is one of your choice. It can be about flowers, the solar system, or etc. I expect a drawing, an essay, and a explanation."

'_Damn. Sasuke was right. I hate projects like these.'_

"You're partner will be chosen by the name you pick out of the hat. I will choose 7 people to come up. Those seven will pick out the names of the 7 that are sitting down."

"Great, with this we could get anyone as a partner." Sasuke said groaning

"Okay come up Naruto, Amy, Neji, Lily, Rina, Kiba, and … Sasuke."

'_Phew at least I won't be partners with Naruto'_ Sasuke thought as he walked up the row.

"Okay, now all 7 of you pick a name from the hat." Kakashi said holding out a baseball hat.

One by one, each pair picked up a name from Kakashi's hat. The results were Sasuke and Shikamaru, Amy and Katy, Lily and Lori, Rina and Lizzie, Kiba and Shino, and Naruto and Sakura. _'Man I'm with NARUTO!'_

"Okay now that you know your pairs, its best you go to find a working place that you can finish all you work in."

"Naruto, is my place okay?" Sakura asked

"Yeah sure my house is to messy anyway." Naruto said chuckling nervously

'_Naruto got Serena. Poor Serena, oh well at least I got Shikamaru.' _Sasuke though looking over at Sakura and Naruto

X

After school…

"Naruto!" Sakura called waving her hand to get his attention

"Oh Serena! I was looking for you. Should we start walking to your house now?"

"Sure."

Sakura and Naruto were walking down the street laughing and talking the whole way to her house. When they finally got there, it was around 3:30. (A/n: school ends at 3) Sakura opened the door and put her bag down.

"Wow Serena! Your house is really really nice!" Naruto said glancing around the room.

"Thanks."

"So let's start working!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"Haha Okay."

"I'll go get the stuff from my room okay?" Sakura said heading upstairs

"Sure. I'll be waiting down here."

When Sakura reached her room she hid all her picture that contained **her** in them. She then got some supplies they might need for drawing there topic. After gathering all her supplies she headed down the stairs. Since she was carrying so many things she could hardly see the steps, which probably caused her to trip and fall. _'Oww...'_

"Serena!" Naruto said running to the stairs

"Ouch..." Sakura said rubbing her head. "Wait… why do I feel a bun…?" _'Oh crap.'_

"Seren- Sakura?" Naruto asked breathlessly

"Ehehe… Hey."

"Why…why are you Serena?"

"To start over. Haven't you ever wanted to?"

"Yeah. But not so much as to change my identity"

"Yeah, but me, I needed to start over." She said looking down.

"Hey its okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Naruto." She said hugging him.

X

Sakura's Pov

Naruto he's such a great friend. I trust him a lot. I have no doubt that he won't tell anyone. If there's one person who should've found out that wouldn't tell anyone. It was Naruto.

Normal Pov

"So let's finish up today, how 'bout it Naruto?" Sakura asked finishing there drawing

"Sure. Y'know Sakura, Sakura's were a great topic for this project."

"Yep. There really easy to draw."

X

_Next day…_

September 11, Saturday

Ring ring ring

"Hello?" Sakura asked picking up the phone.

"Serena, it's me Naruto. Sasuke and I are going shopping, care to join us?"

"Sure one minute let me get dressed and I'll me right over."

"Okay see you here." Naruto said putting down the phone.

"So why are we going shopping?" Sasuke asked eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "You hate shopping."

"No, I don't" Naruto said defending himself.

"Then why are we going?"

"I thought I'd be cool to hang out."

"Whatever."

X

'_Geez I'm here knocking and they won't come!' _Sakura was outside Naruto house knocking **very** loud, but it seemed no one was going to answer. _'That's it I'm coming in.' _Sakura twisted the door knob to find that it wasn't locked. _'Naruto, at least lock you door!' _ And Sakura walked in.

X

"Sasuke… you and Serena seem really close."

"I guess. She's cool."

"Do you like her?" Naruto said grinning

"Shut up."

"Oh… I see. So you do like her!"

"Shut it!"

"What? You're shy?"

"Fine! I don't like her! I think she's ugly, stupid, a loser, and annoying!" Sasuke screamed losing his temper.

"S-serena…" Naruto said quietly

"Huh?" Sasuke said turning around.

"Sasuke…"

"Serena! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Naruto said defending Sasuke

"If you didn't like me… you could've just told me that the first time we met! You jerk! I though we were friends! But I see you were just secretly laughing at me!" Sakura said turning away crying.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"How'd she get in?"

"The door was open."

"Hn"

X

Sasuke tried calling Sakura once the day after but she just ignored the call.

September 12, Sunday

Sasuke's pov

I messed up. I actually think she's cool, pretty, and smart. I just couldn't let Naruto know. But in exchange I lost my best friend.

Normal Pov.

Sakura was home thinking about everything that happened. _'Stupid Sasuke. Can't believe I thought we were **best** friends. That liar. I'm not gonna talk to him.'_ Sakura was lying on her bed just thinking. _'I need to get out.' _ Sakura took her wig and glasses off, changed her clothes, and left the house.

X

Sasuke was walking down the streets thinking how badly he messed up. He was looking around observing other people on the streets, when he caught a glimpse of pink hair. _'No way, it can't be her!'_

"Sakura!" He called

Sakura turned around to see a waving Sasuke. _'Geez. Not him.'_

Inner Sakura: Gotta be nice. You're not Serena anymore.

"Hey"

"Sakura haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah wish I could say the same." She said turning away from him.

"Anything wrong?" He asked noticing she was trying to leave.

"No. Just wondering why you're so nice."

"Hey why don't we sit over at that table and talk?" He said changing the subject.

"Okay."

"Sakura, so where have you been?"

"America."

"That's pretty far."

"Sasuke. Something's wrong your talking way to nice."

"My best friend and I got into a fight today. I called her stupid, annoying and ugly."

"Harsh. What for." _'Wow I'm good at acting!'_

"I didn't mean it. Naruto just…pissed me off."

"I believe that."

"The truth is I think she's pretty, smart, and cool."

"Geez. She really did something to you. You talk way to different." Sakura said punching his arm

"No. It's just that I'm being nice to you. Since I probably won't see you for a really long time. _'I'll miss you.'_

"Yeah." _Sasuke… I forgive you.'_

"Serena seems really cool." Sakura said smiling.

"Hn." "Well couldn't expect to talk a lot forever."

"You're just like her."

"Huh?"

"Serena, she's just like you."

"Oh" said Sakura grinning. "I'd like to meet her one day."

X

Sasuke's Pov

Sakura… how did she know her name was Serena? I didn't say anything… Nah what am I thinking. She can't be Serena! I'm really losing my mind this year.

Sakura's Pov

Today wasn't so bad. I learned a lot about Sasuke and Serena. Maybe one I'll tell him who Serena is. Maybe.

Y'know I think Sasuke might like me still. I don't know. I might never know. I mean, I live in America.

Normal pov

Ring ring

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me Naruto! Sasuke—"

"It's fine I forgave him."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing Naruto."

"Okay Sakura! See you tomorrow!"

"Kay, Bye."

"Byee"

X

**HEEEEEEEEY UPDAAAAAAATE. xD Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this is my favorite story. I really enjoy writing it! This week I'll try to update as much of my stories I can.**

**Thanks for reviewing The Makeover! xD**

**R&R!**


End file.
